Manabe Kakeru
Manabe Kakeru (真鍋 翔) is the vice president of the student council, working under Yuki. He is Machi's older half brother. In adulthood he marries Komaki, and he also has a son with her. Background Kakeru Manabe was illegitimately born to his father's former partner, while Machi was the younger child and born to their father's legal wife. Since their father is very wealthy, both of their mothers constantly argued over whose child would become the heir to the family fortune. Kakeru was forced into an inheritance rivalry against Machi by his mother since he was at a young age, and thus didn't have time for anything else. This resulted in Kakeru becoming very cold, aloof, brash, and angry, a stark contrast to his usual self. This behavior was most noticeable in middle school, as Komaki remarks on how Kakeru was introverted and very hard to approach. Komaki was also in love with Kakeru during this time period, but didn't make her feelings known. However, it suddenly hit Kakeru how stupid the inheritance dispute was, and told his mother that he would not take part in it. Kakeru's mother came to understand his reasoning, so both of them withdrew from the competition. Around that time, Kakeru regained his old, cheerful and goofy self, much to the shock of his classmates and teachers. During this time, he also realized that he loved Komaki and that their feelings were mutual, so they became a couple not long after Kakeru's family dispute was resolved. However, as Machi was brushed aside due to the competition, Kakeru feels he needs to take care of his younger sister given that he feels she has been treated unfairly and she has become unloved. Kakeru originally hated Tohru Honda by thinking that she was self center and snotty. He thought that she only cared about herself when her mother had die, and didn't say anything to his girlfriend whose father had also die that very same day in the same car accident. He coldly told her off at her mother's funeral and by not even knowing that this deeply hurted his girlfriend who sadly told him off that same night. Kakeru decides that he went too far and has been trying to find Tohru so he can apologize to her for the way he was acting that painful day. Personality According to Komaki, Kakeru used to be a withdrawn, unapproachable person due to the pressure of the inheritance rivalry. He was forced into a perfectionist role as a young child, which made him angry and cold; he was self-centered in his perspective and struggled to understand how anyone could see differently than him, especially people he loved. However, when Kakeru finally called it quits and found the courage to stand up for himself, he suddenly became the character Yuki meets. He is depicted as alternately lazy and charismatically energetic, strongly reminding Yuki of his older brother, Ayame Sohma, whom Kakeru refers to as "commander". Yuki also compares Kakeru's social personality and ability to make friends to Kyo Sohma's. Kakeru is expressive and wears his emotions on his sleeve. He is always restless, bold, very laid-back and cheerful, always looking for a laugh and loves napping and messing around when he should be doing council work. He is convinced that the student council is "School Defense Force; protecting students from the forces of evil". He constantly teases other people, such as calling Yuki for "Yunyun" and a "princess", as well as teasing Machi's crush on Yuki. Kakeru is also quite eccentric and as noted by Yuki, he can say baffling things with a straight face on which shocks people around him. Although he appears to constantly be happy and joyous on the outside, Kakeru actually has strong emotional insights, and at times looks down on himself, and can often get serious if he sees the need to. He tries his best for the people he cares about, but the way he expresses himself can come off as rude and ignorant. This is the case when he thought that Tohru Honda was the only one affected by the car accident that killed her mother and Komaki's father, and confronted her and said that she was nauseating. However, thanks to Komaki's influence, Kakeru got around to see his mistakes. This is proved as, despite his comical and goofy personality, Kakeru is understanding of and always helps people out. He tells Yuki that the reason he came to the point where he is now is only that he stood up for himself, and through learning gentleness and understanding from other people. His open-minded personality and willingness to always stand at the same ground as other people so they can view things from the same perspective is a factor of why Yuki is later able to confide in him and why they are able to become best friends. Kakeru originally hated Tohru by thinking that she was self center. He thought that she only cared about herself when her mother had die and didn't say anything to his girlfriend whose father had also die that very same day. He told her off at her mother's funeral and by not even knowing that this deeply hurted his girlfriend who sadly told him off that same night. Kakeru decides that he went too far and has been trying to find Tohru so he can apologize to her for the way he was acting that painful day. He then spoke to her and saw how happy she is since then, and was surprised when she told him that she thought Yuki was opening up to him more than usual. Appearance Kakeru Manabe is a young man of average build and height and a pair of light brown eyes. He has short, slightly spiked dark brown hair reaching down to his nape. Additionally, he has two cow-slicks sticking up from the top of his head. He is often depicted in his Kaibara High school uniform with a sweater on top. Fruits Basket Manga When Yuki Sohma first met Kakeru, Yuki thought that he reminded him of his older brother Ayame. As they were leaving the student council office, Kakeru calls him a princess, which results in Yuki half exploding, while saying that he apologizes "for looking like a girl!". Due to this Kakeru quickly apologizes as well, while calling himself an idiot. He also told Yuki that he was "an interesting guy", which made Yuki very happy. Yuki tells Kakeru some of his past after recurrences of memories from when he lived with Akito. However at the end of it, it turns out that Yuki never said anything to Kakeru and he had been thinking about it all to himself. But he does tell him some of his past and how he thought of Tohru as a mother figure. However he and Kimi Toudou still call Yuki "Yun-Yun". Kakeru is revealed to have married Komaki and is now the father of two children, Michi and Kou. They live together in town, and it is mentioned that their family has a tradition of eating meat from morning until night on the 29th of every month. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' He appears in the final episode of season 1. He will appear in season 2. Quotes *Well it's the truth you deserve better Nakao *You seem to be doing well Relationships 'His late father' 'His mother' 'Kuragi Machi' 'Nakao Komaki' She told Yuki that, before Yuki had met him, Manabe was a very angry and unsociable person, as well as unapproachable. He usually hints that Yuki is a girl, due to his feminine appearance (ex: in once instance, he called Yuki "Princess Yuki" instead of the usual "Prince Yuki", and he has called Yuki "Yuki-chan") which results in Yuki physically punishing him somehow (ex: hitting him, tugging at his ear, and etc). 'Honda Tohru' It was hinted that the main reason that he wanted to meet Yuki is because of his relationship with Tohru, as he frequently asked him what the nature of their relationship was like. At one point Saki confesses a feeling like she had met him somewhere before (specifying that it was with Tohru at one point, to which the latter feels terribly guilty over not remembering his face despite not knowing who Kakeru is seeing as they only called him "vice president" at the time). It is later on revealed that Kakeru's girlfriend's father was the driver who killed Kyoko (the driver dying on impact) and at the funeral of Tohru's mother he apparently spoke out at Tohru for, "acting like she was the only one affected", only to be reprimanded by his girlfriend afterwards. It turns out he has been trying to apologize to her ever since. 'Sohma Yuki' 'Sohma Ayame' He only met him once and has a lot in common with him. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' (dead) *'Kuragi Machi' (Half Sister) *'Nakao Komaki' (Wife) *'Michi Manabe' (Daughter) *'Sohma Yuki' (Brother in law) *'Sohma Mutsuki' (Nephew) Trivia *He is only in the Manga and drama CD. He does not appear in the 2001 anime series. *Kakeru (with his face covered by his books) first appears in the last two pages of volume 7 with Machi. He makes his real "official" appearance in volume 9, when he meets Yuki. *He bears a striking resemblance to the boy Saki almost killed in preschool while trying to feed her a live newt. Whether this is a coincidence or not hasn't been specified. *Kakeru is sometimes called "True Pot Flies" because of the kanji that makes up his name. *Kakeru is always fascinated by the Sohma family's beauty, as he is occasionally seen asking different Sohma family members about their secret to their handsomeness. *Kakeru adores Ayame Sohma and Mine Kuramae, and calls Ayame for "Commander" and Mine for "Deputy Commander". *He shares Hiro's original English voice actor. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kenichi Suzumura (Drama CD only), Takuya Eguchi (2019 anime) *'English' : Aaron Dismuke (2019 anime) all information on Manabe Kakeru came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Kakeru_Manabe Gallery 424430.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males